Lucy: la reina leona
by Mary Andrew
Summary: que pasaría si Lucy hubiera seguido a Aslan y el le hubiera dado el don de convertirse en leona por su valentía.
1. sinopsis

**personajes pertenecientes a: C. S. Lewis**

 **Sinopsis**

En la película y en el libro Lucy les decía a sus hermanos que había visto a Aslas pero solo Edmond le creyó y se fueron que pasaría si Lucy hubiera hecho caso a lo que vio y hubiera seguido a Aslan sin ninguno de sus hermanos y lo que le dijo Aslan de qui si fuera mas valiente se convertiría en leona que pasaría si esa era la prueba de cuan valiente era Lucy y logro pasar la y Aslan le diera el don de convertirse en leona cuando quisiera o cuando la situación lo requiera.


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Lewis**

 **Capitulo** **1**

—No creo que podamos equivocarnos mientras no torzamos muy a la

izquierda —dijo Peter—, Si nos dirigimos demasiado hacia la derecha, lo peor que

puede pasar es que perdamos un poco de tiempo al encontrarnos con el Gran Río

más arriba, en vez de bajar y tomar el atajo.

Y emprendieron otra vez su agotadora marcha en silencio, sin más ruido que el

de sus pisadas y el cascabeleo de sus cotas de malla.

—¿Dónde está ese maldito Torrente? —exclamó Edmundo, un buen rato

después.

—Creo que ya deberíamos haber dado con él —dijo Pedro—. Pero no nos

queda otro remedio que seguir.

Ambos sentían la mirada ansiosa del Enano fija en ellos, pero éste no dijo

nada.

Continuaron caminando con gran esfuerzo, sintiendo el peso y el calor de sus

cotas de malla.

—¡Qué demonios...! —exclamó Peter de súbito. Habían llegado sin darse

cuenta al borde de un pequeño precipicio desde donde pudieron ver un barranco y al

fondo un río. Al otro lado los acantilados eran mucho más altos. Fuera de Edmundo

(y tal vez de Trumpkin) nadie en el grupo era experto en escalar montañas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Peter—. Es mi culpa por haberlos traído por este

camino. Estamos perdidos. Jamás había estado en este lugar.

El Enano dejó escapar un débil silbido.

—Por favor regresemos y tomemos la otra ruta —suplicó Susan—. Yo sabía

que nos perderíamos en estos bosques.

—¡Susana! —reprochó Lucy—, no critiques a Peter; las cosas están muy mal

y él hace lo mejor que puede.

—Y tú tampoco hables así a Su —intervino Edmundo—. Yo creo que ella

tiene razón.

—¡Toneles y tortugas! —exclamó Trumpkin—. Si nos hemos perdido al venir,

¿qué posibilidades tenemos de encontrar el camino de regreso? Y si tenemos que

volver a la isla y empezar todo de nuevo, aun suponiendo que lo lográramos,

tendríamos igualmente que darnos por vencidos. A esas alturas Miraz ya habría

acabado con Caspian, antes de que llegáramos allí.

—¿Crees que debemos seguir? —preguntó Lucy.

—No estoy tan seguro de que el gran Rey esté perdido —dijo Trumpkin—.

¿Qué impide que ese río sea el Torrente?

—El Torrente no está en un valle —explicó Pedro, guardando la calma con

bastante dificultad.

—Su Majestad dice que no está —dijo el Enano—, ¿no debería decir estaba?

Ustedes conocieron este país hace cientos, y tal vez miles de años. ¿No puede haber

cambiado? Un derrumbe pudo haber socavado la mitad de aquella colina, dejando la

roca desnuda, y ésos serían sus precipicios al otro lado del valle. El Torrente pudo

haber ido ahondando su cauce en el transcurso de los años, dando forma a los

pequeños precipicios de este lado. O tal vez hubo un terremoto o cualquier otra cosa.

—Nunca pensé en eso —reconoció Peter.

—Y de todos modos —continuó Trumpkin—, aun si este río no es el Torrente,

su corriente va más o menos hacia el norte y, por lo tanto, debe caer forzosamente en

el Gran Río. Me parece haber atravesado uno semejante cuando bajaba. Si vamos río

abajo a la derecha, daremos con el Gran Río, quizás no tan arriba como

esperábamos, pero al menos más cerca de lo que estaríamos si hubiésemos seguido

mi camino.

—¡Trumpkin, eres un gran tipo! —dijo Peter—. Vamos entonces, bajemos por

este lado del valle.

—¡Miren, miren, miren! —gritó Lucy.

—¿Dónde? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron todos.

—El León —respondió Lucía—. El propio Aslan. ¿No lo vieron?

La expresión de su rostro había cambiado y sus ojos brillaban,

—¿Quieres decir...? —empezó Peter.

—¿Dónde crees que lo viste? —preguntó Susan.

—No hables como los adultos —dijo Lucy, dando una patada en el suelo—.

No creí verlo. Lo vi.

—¿Dónde, Lu? —preguntó Pedro.

—Justo allá arriba entre esos fresnos del monte. No, a este lado de la quebrada,

y arriba, no abajo. Justo al lado contrario del camino que ustedes quieren seguir. Y

Aslan quería que fuésemos donde él está... allá arriba.

—¿Cómo sabes que era eso lo que quería? —preguntó Edmundo.

—El... yo... yo sólo lo sé —tartamudeó Lucy— por la expresión de su rostro.

Los demás se miraron en silencio y bastante confundidos.

—Es muy posible que Su Majestad haya visto un león —intervino Trumpkin—,

he oído decir que hay leones en estos bosques. Pero no podemos asegurar que fuera

un león amigo, que habla, como tampoco lo era el oso.

—¡No seas estúpido! —dijo Lucy—. ¿Crees que no reconozco a Aslan al

verlo?

—Debe ser un león bien entrado en años, entonces —comentó Trumpkin—, si

es alguien que conociste cuando estuviste acá, hace tanto tiempo. Y si es el mismo,

¿qué puede haberle impedido volverse salvaje y tonto como muchos otros?

Lucía enrojeció y creo que se hubiera abalanzado sobre Trumpkin si Peter no

la sujeta de un brazo.

—El Q.A. no entiende, ¿cómo podría entender? Tienes que aceptar, Trumpkin,

que nosotros sí sabemos acerca de Aslan; un poquito, quiero decir. No hables nunca

más así de él; es mala suerte por un lado, y por otro es una soberana tontería. Lo

único que importa ahora es saber si Aslan estaba realmente allí.

—Pero yo estoy segura de que estaba allí —repitió Lucía, con los ojos llenos

de lágrimas.

—Sí, Lu, pero nosotros no, ¿entiendes? —explicó Pedro.

—Lo único que queda es someter esto a votación —dijo Edmundo.

—Está bien —aceptó Pedro—. Eres el mayor, Q.A., ¿cuál es tu voto? ¿Arriba

o abajo?

—Abajo —dijo el Enano—. No sé nada sobre Aslan, pero en cambio sé que si

doblamos a la izquierda y seguimos por el valle hacia arriba, podemos demorar todo

el día antes de encontrar un lugar por donde cruzarlo. Mientras que si doblamos a la

derecha, hacia abajo, seguramente llegaremos al Gran Río en un par de horas. Y si

es cierto que hay leones en este lugar, es preferible que nos alejemos de ellos en vez

de buscarlos.

—¿Qué dices, Susan?

—No te enojes, Lu —dijo Susan—, pero creo que deberíamos ir hacia abajo.

Estoy muerta de cansancio. Sólo quiero que salgamos de este detestable bosque y

lleguemos al aire libre lo antes posible. Y nadie, salvo tú, ha visto nada.

—¿Edmundo? —preguntó Peter.

—Bueno, yo quiero decir esto —dijo Edmundo, hablando rápido y

enrojeciendo—. Cuando descubrimos Narnia la primera vez, hace un año, o miles de

años, como sea..., fue Lucía quien lo hizo y ninguno de nosotros le creyó. Yo era el

más incrédulo, ya lo sé. Sin embargo, ella tenía la razón. ¿No sería justo creerle esta

vez? Voto por ir arriba.

—¡Oh Ed! —dijo Lucy, apretando su mano. —Ahora es tu turno, Pedro

—indicó Susan—, y espero que...

—Oh, cállate, cállate, deja que un tipo pueda pensar —la interrumpió Pedro—.

Quisiera no tener que votar.

—Eres el gran Rey —dijo Trumpkin en tono severo.

—Abajo —dijo Pedro, luego de una larga pausa—. Sé que Lucía puede tener

razón, después de todo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tenemos que tomar una decisión.

—Así serán las cosas yo seguiré a Aslan ustedes si quieren pueden seguir su camino pero cuando hallan tomado su camino no me busquen si se dan cuenta de que han tomado un camino errado—dijo Lucy—y salto hasta llegar a las piedras y después al pasto y así siguiendo al león.

los otros 3 hermanos se quedaron impresionados con lo que dijo lucy la iban a seguir pero se dieron cuento que era eso mismo dijo lucy que no hicieran y siguieron su curso pensando si lucy tenia razón .


	3. Chapter 2

**los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenece a Lewis**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Lucy**

voy siguiendo a Aslan no se a don de me lleva solo tengo que seguirlo para saber el camino correcto se que no debí decirles eso a mis hermanos pero todavia no puedo entender que si después de 15 años de haber vivido en narnia todavía no crean en aslan de todo lo que hizo por nosotros y en mi yo fui la que descubrió narnia pero me consuela saber que al menos Edmund me apoyo aun cuando decia que el no vio a Aslan confió en mi porque sabe que yo no miento.

Sigo caminando por un buen tiempo hasta que veo que Asla se para en un claro y yo me paro al lado de él. Atrás de él hay un pozo y me dice.

-dame de beber-

Voy hasta el poso y recojo el agua que me pidió y la pongo en el suelo cerca de él y él la bebe luego dice.

-bebe hija-

yo hago lo que me dice y bebo el agua que Aslan dejo y sentí algo estaño mientras bebía el agua sentí un calo y un frió a la vez bajan por mi garganta y cuando termine volví a poner la cubeta en el pozo me di la vuelta y Aslan me estaba mirando fijamente y me dijo.

-por que no te negaste a tomar el agua-

-porque debería tu me ofreciste tomar agua y yo no tendría por que negarme-

-por que no me preguntaste por que tenias esa sensación con el agua que bebiste-

-porque todo lo que haces y dejas de hacer es por el bien de todos nosotros y ha aunque no se que fue eso se que fuiste tu-

-tienes razón fui yo y una ultima pregunta hija porque me seguiste aun cuando tus hermanos prefirieron segur otro camino que él mio-

-por que tu siempre nos guías por buen camino no importa a donde vallan los demás yo siempre iré por tu camino-

-todas tus respuestas hija mía han sido las correctas y tu corazón también me confirma que esta conmigo hay algo que debo decirte pero eso sera después-

.Aslan harás que mis hermanos tomen el camino correcto-

-si hija yo haré que tomen el camino correcto pero antes que suceda deberán de darse cuenta de su error-

-esta bien Aslan comprendo que quieras hacer eso pero y yo que hare-

-tu querida me seguirás como lo estabas haciendo-

-esta bien Aslan-

Lucy siguió a Aslan hasta donde el príncipe Caspia se encontraba pero antes de llegar Aslan le diría algo que cambiaría todo su vida,la de sus hermano, hasta el trascurso mismo de los acontecimiento que sucederían en el futuro pero ellos no sabían que pasaría pero como dirá Aslan ´nadie sabe lo que hubiera pasado´

 **Peter**

no puedo creer lo que nos dijo lu jamas se había comportado así ni siquiera cuando era adolescente en la edad de oro pero creo que solo lo dijo solo por el enojo que tenia yo no vi a Aslan por que ella sí si siempre he confiado en Aslan.

seguía caminado hasta llegar al río que estaba lleno de telmarinos y se dio cuenta del error de no confiar en Lucy pero mas en no confiar en Aslan.

 **Susan**

como lucy pudo decir eso creo que solo quería llamar la atención o solo se estaba comportando infantil y malcriada, sí, creo que debe de ser eso pero lu nunca se había comportado asi pero hay una primera vez para todo, creo que que lu debería madurar y no ser la estrella como siempre solo por ser la menor se lleva la atención de Peter y Edmon hasta Aslan la prefiere a ella no se por que yo soy mas bella que ella pero su ser es tan dulce que siempre he sido benévola con ella en su justa medida quiero al fin entienda que para ser mejor tiene que hacerlo.

pero al llegar al rió se arrepentiría de todo lo malo que había pensado de lucy por que se había dado cuenta de su error.

 **Edmund**

debí de seguirla para protegerla por si lle pasaba algo es mi hermanita desde lo que sucedió con la bruja blanca he aprendió que la familia es primero y que siempre debíamos de confiar en Aslan, pero Peter siendo el Gran Rey y decidiendo subir que bajar ya no pude hacer nada el era al que tenia que obedecer pero se me rompió el corazón cuando vi las lagrimas de lucy cuando tomamos la decisión podía oponerme a la decisión de Peter pero estábamos enfrente de un narniano y no se vería bien que dos de los cuatro gobernantes de la edad de oro se enfrentaran al Gran Rey.

al llegar hay que el tenia razones en seguir a Aslan y hacerle caso a lucy.

 **Lucy**

seguían caminando y no sentía cansancio debió de ser por que estaba con Aslan hasta que se paro se dio la vuelta y me dijo.

-lucy ya casi vamos a llegar al lugar a donde se encuentra caspian pero ante de llegar te diré por que sentiste esa sensación cuando bebiste el agua lo que sentiste fue ...

 ***se que dirán porque puse así a susan pues bien lo diré susan fue la única en todos los libros y peliculas que jamas vi como alguien bueno y cuando leí que ella prefería lo superficial que narnia quería pegarle pero veré como encaminarla al buen camino de aslan.**

 ***no había publicado no es por no tener ides sino es que no sabia come estampar las en el papel hasta hora.**

 ***quisiera pedirles una disculpa por el prime cap se que pareciera que solo pegue la hoja del libro y solo cambie solo una linea mi idea no fue esa yo quería que se den una idea de adonde estábamos en el libro y como cambiaría.**


	4. Chapter 3

**los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenece a Lewis**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Lucy**

-Lucy ya casi vamos a llegar al lugar a donde se encuentra Caspian pero ante de llegar te diré por que sentiste esa sensación cuando bebiste el agua lo que sentiste fue magia-

-magia pero por que-

-por que me has demostrado que aun con tu miedo viniste a mi, enfrentaste a tus hermanos por tu fe-

-si Aslan pero es por eso por que yo tengo fe en ti-

-y por eso te di magia podrás convertirte en cualquier cosa que quieras podrás ir y venir de tu mundo al mio podrás ir a mi país y podrás irte y podrás desear y hacer lo que quieras pero cuando ya decidí algo o hice algo no podrás cambiarlo solo yo podre hacerlo y podrás volver a la edad que tenias si lo pides-

-crees Aslan que estoy lista para tener todo este poder, crees que soy merecedora para este gran regalo y si quiero volver a mi edad-

-Lucy, hija si no estuvieras lista note habría hecho la prueba y como la pasaste con altos honores te hace merecedora de este gran regalo- y cierra los ojos hace un ademan y después los abre

alrededor de Lucy aparece un hilo dorado que va subiendo y subiendo mientras este hilo va subiendo Lucy se transforma se hace mas alta, sus facciones mas finas y definidas, el cabello mas largo y su vestido se ajustaba como era su cuerpo se había convertido en una bella joven de 22 años.

-ve hija y has lo que te indique tu corazón y tu fe pero no olvides tu nombre significa "la que nació a la luz del día" tu seras la ilumine el camino de los de mas y yo seré el tuyo-

-pero lo mas importante es que jamas dudes de ti misma por que desde que tomaste esa agua eres mi hija ante todos pero desde siempre estaba, estoy y estaré para ti pequeña-

-gracias Aslan por confiar en mi-lo abraza muy cariñosamente.

 **ooooo**

se separa de el y seguí caminando y al llega un lugar lleno de centauros, de minotauros y varios mas. Al en una esquina sentado en una roca un muchacho vestido diferente a como recordaba que se vestían los hombres, tenia una cara pensativa pero se veía que era amigable. ca mine hasta él y me pare unos pasos enfrente de él y la dije.

-hola-

 ***Regalo de mi para ustedes por ser mi cumple años**

 ***Gracias por ponerme en sus Favorito y por seguirme: Ange-Delia, star-mine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy**

-hola-

Repentinamente un ratón se coloco en medio del joven y yo apuntándome con una mini espada y una mirada decidida a proteger al joven sonreí viendo ese acto de honor y lealtad.

-veo que eres un tierno y honorable ratón-

-como se atreve a llamarme tierno-

 **-¿** Quien eres tu?- me pregunto el joven

incline mi cabeza hacia un lado y aun teniendo mi sonrisa le respondí.

-tu debes de saberlo después de todo tu fuiste él que sonó el cuerno-

-Reina lucy-

hice un asentimiento y vi como el ratón se apartaba y hacia una reverencia igual que los que estaban presentes.

-Así que tu eres Caspian-dijo Lucy es tendiéndole la mano al joven y vio mas detenidamente a este.

-es un honor conocerla al fin-bajando la cabeza.

-pero si no es molestia me podría decir que sucedió con sus hermanos-levantando la cabeza.

-ellos se dirigieron por el camino equivocado pero confió que sabrán descifrar como llegar al camino que llegue.

Peter

al llegar al puente lo encontramos plagado de soldados telmarinos debimos confiar en lucy ella en casa siempre nos hacia creer en aslan hasta en los momentos mas difíciles ella jamas desconfió Susan estuvo apunto de olvidarse de narnia ahora solo queda seguir el camino que trazo lucy.

 ***perdón por la espera pero no tengo ni tv ni Internet en mi casa espero que disfruten este cap espero darles otro muy pronto.**


End file.
